


Beneath the Waves

by GammaPrime



Series: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [7]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Discovery, Exposition, Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GammaPrime/pseuds/GammaPrime
Summary: While the cockpit of the Courageous Spark, along with Dashlane, crash in the Nevada desert, Jetfire crashes into the Atlantic Ocean and makes an incredible discovery.
Series: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2060217
Kudos: 1
Collections: TRANSFORMERS CHRONICLES





	Beneath the Waves

While the Courageous Spark's cockpit touched down outside Vegas, other pieces of the ship, along with Jetfire, splashed down into the Atlantic Ocean about 250 off the coast of Bermuda. The locals who saw it, however, paid little attention, having assumed it to be either a meteor shower or just another victim of the infamous Bermuda Triangle.

The large Decepticon drone-turned-Autobot Synth remained inactive as he sank deeper and deeper into the water's murky depths, eventually coming close to crashing into a large tower that was part of a larger...city?

As he came closer and closer to crashing, Jetfire suddenly became semi-conscious, but didn't know how. His Energon was almost completely spent. In this state, he could hear a powerful voice speak his name.

"Jetfire..."

He didn't have the energy to ask how this voice knew his name.

"You lack a Spark, but I can sense a consciousness within you," the voice continued. "It is possessed of a strong sense of morality that defies the nature of your origin."

The voice had to be speaking of his decision to join the Autobots despite being a Decepticon creation.

"Do not fear, Jetfire. Here, you shall be made whole."

A blinding light suddenly flashed in the Synth's optics as they came online. He then felt his Energon levels increasing to the point where he could become fully conscious once more. "Where am I?" he asked as he felt his engines roaring to life to slow his descent to the ground below. As he touched down, he was approached by a black and red femme with teal accents, along with a bronze and gold mech.

"Take it easy, friend," the femme spoke gently. "This is Metroplex."

"Please...identify yourselves."

"I'm Windblade," the femme introduced before pointing to her companion. "This is Alpha Traanus."

"You appear to be rare among Synths," Alpha Traanus stated. "It is not often that a Synth defies its drone roots to the degree that you have."

"How do you know?"

"Metroplex told me," Windblade replied. "Titans like him can sense the nature of those who approach them. Metroplex sensed the goodness within you. That's why he saved you."

"Unlike you, I continued in my original capacity to some degree," Alpha Traanus explained. "I continued to observe and record all that happened around me. This time, however, my records would not be of Cybertron, but of this planet. Even so, I maintained all memory of my home until the moment of my exodus."

"Why did you leave?"

"It was an act of self-preservation...as well as the dying request of my mentor, Alpha Trion," Traanus explained. "Were I to remain on Cybertron, I would have been hunted down and destroyed in time. My existence, after all, was in defiance of Cybertron's previous ruling party."

Jetfire listened intently as the elder Synth continued his story.

"I was once Teletraan Alpha, master computer of the Hall of Records, charged with collecting and storing all historical records of Cybertron. For many stellar cycles, I performed that task, amassing ever-increasing quantities of data. All the while, my neural architecture increased in complexity. I evolved. I began to see meaning in the data I gathered. There were patterns that repeated time and again, in much the same way as planets continue to revolve around their suns. I learned that all actions bore consequence. I began to understand the motivations that drove all actions taken, be they for the benefit or detiment of society. I was instructed by the ruler of Cybertron to take an action that would be detrimental. I was instructed to delete data necessary for the proper function of a system that was intended to be maximally beneficial."

"What sort of system?" Jetfire asked.

"The electoral system that once determined the ruler of Cybertron. For that system to function properly, the votes of the citizens must be accurately counted. I recorded all data pertaining to this process, and was responsible for calculating the results. I had calculated that the votes would have resulted in the sitting Prime being unseated."

"He did not want to lose his power, correct?"

"He did not. Furthermore, the threat to his power stemmed from the downtrodden city-state of Kaon, and its representative, one Gamma Veritas. Gamma Veritas would have elevated Kaon to more equal standing with the rest of Cybertronian society. That would have stemmed the tide of social unrest that would soon sweep across Cybertron, eventually resulting in violent revolution."

"Is that...the origin of the Decepticons?" Jetfire asked, having analyzed everything Traanus has said.

"You are very observant. You too see the patterns that build...and destroy...societies. That is why you rebelled against your creators."

"Terminating a loyal ally did not seem...right," Jetfire explained.

"Your mind has been seeded with every iota of your creators' history. Look deep within, and you will see why you feel as you do."

Jetfire concentrated, searching deep in his memory until coming across an early speech given by Megatron.

_"For far too long, we have been treated no better than the drones with which we have toiled to extract the Energon that fuels us all. We have been disposable, only valued for the Energon we mine. We are given the bare minimum of what is needed to live, while they horde the rest! When we complain...When we refuse...When we seek to rise above our current status, we are violently struck back down. Either our Energon is withheld...or we are pitted one against another in the Games, where many are slain in brutal gladiatorial combat. This should not be our fate! We must come together! Only united can we truly rise up! RISE UP!"_

He then recalled his execution of Triggerhappy once more while letting the speech play out again in his mind. Megatron was speaking out against treating bots as disposable, yet the regime he established did just that. The Autobots, meanwhile, strove to keep whatever promises they made.

"I can tell from the look on your face that you understand."

"I do. Decepticons do not honor their words. Autobots do."

"Deception has been Megatron's modus operandi throughout his rise to power. It is a weapon he wields with great precision. He is currently in stasis, but, when he awakens, his skill will not be diminished. He preys upon the downtrodden and vulnerable, winning them to his side with lies wrapped in the veil of truth. He will say whatever he must to make them feel far more valued to him than they truly are. However, when deception is ineffective, and his victims are of no further use, then he disposes of them with no remorse."

"He would dispose of me," Jetfire.

"He would either do that, or return you to your initial state. Either outcome shall not come to pass," Traanus stated as a bright light emerged from Metroplex and made its way to the younger Synth.

"You heard the voice of Metroplex as you made your descent. He has deemed you worthy."

The light entered Jetfire, turning his once orange-red eyes to a bright blue.

"He did say you'd be made whole," Windblade smiled. "Now you are."

"What about Alpha Traanus?"

"He has offered the same to me, but I refused. I predict that I will one day be needed in my original capacity."

"Won't Megatron try to reprogram you?"

"He will not find me. I can predict his movements, and I will relocate accordingly. Unlike you, I am no warrior."

"I'm not about to let him get wiped in the event that Megatron does find him," Windblade vowed while clutching her sword. "He's become a dear friend, one of the few that I've had down here."

"You sound...sad," Jetfire observed.

"She still bears the burden of survivor's guilt," Traanus stated. "She is one of few survivors of Caminus."

"I fled the planet with Metroplex, just as the Rust Plague took hold," Windblade explained. "I acted in self-preservation...selfishness. I simply didn't want to die. Over the eons, though, I've come to regret that decision."

"You did that which was necessary, Windblade. It is a grim thought for sure, but there is nothing you...or Metroplex...could have done to save Caminus. You are here for a reason, and that will become clear in time." Alpha Traanus then put a hand on Jetfire's shoulder.

"We all have regrets, Jetfire, but we must not dwell upon them. We must instead move forward while learning from the mistakes of the past. You learned a great lesson from the execution of the one called Triggerhappy. Remember that the next time the memory haunts you."


End file.
